Dear Friend
by sihanchul21
Summary: Kibum yang menyukai Eunhyuk tidak sadar kalau dia dicintai oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Donghae. Triangle love yang tragis. KiEunHae couple
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Dear Friend**

**Pair : KiEunHae. Kibum x Eunhyuk x Donghae**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt, Tragedy, Horor, Friendship, Sedikit Romance **

**Disclaimer : Hak cipta Fanfic ini adalah saya. Para member hanya milik Tuhan, bukan saya.**

**Summary : Kibum yang menyukai Eunhyuk tidak sadar kalau dia dicintai oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Donghae. Triangle love yang tragis. KiEunHae couple**

**Warning! Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Disini saya bukan membashing. Bad chara. Blood, ada adegan pembunuhan. Horor, ada makhluh halus~ Yang takut tragedy setengah angst setengah horror diharapkan persiapkan mental pas bacanya yo… **

**OOOOooooooOOOOoooooo**

**DONGHAE POV**

JLEBB

Sebuah pisau dapur tetancap pada badan seorang pria paruh baya. Sang pembunuh seperti kerasukan setan saat menusuk pria paruh baya itu. Dia berkali-kali menusuk sampai pria paruh baya itu tewas mengenaskan.

Kejadian ini…

Aku bisa melihat sosokku saat kecil. Bocah yang lugu memegang sebuah boneka kelinci menyaksikan umma kandungku sendiri membunuh appa. Setelah umma puas membunuh appa, umma mengarahkan pisau yang sudah membunuh appa kearah tenggorokannya

"U-umma?"

JLEBBB

Umma menusuk dirinya tepat diarah tenggorokannya

"UMMMMAAAAA!" teriakku

.

.

.

"Hae..Donghae..Donghae sadarlah!" Aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku

Kubuka kedua mataku. "Kibum…"

"Kau mengigau, mimpi buruk?" tanyanya cemas

"I-iya.. mimpi yang buruk sekali" aku memegang tangannya dengan gemetaran "Kibum, kau terus disini ya, Janji? Jangan pergi kemana-mana.."

"Donghae ini! Kalo tidak cepat bangun, bisa terlambat sekolah. Lagipula, aku nggak kemana-mana kok" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Aku merasa membaik ketika melihat senyumnya

"Ayo cepat! Atau nggak.." Kibum mengangkat seekor anak anjing tepat didepan mataku "Rasakan serangan dari Bada!" isengnya

"Uwaaa! Jauhkan Bada dariku!" teriakku

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

TENG.. TENG..

Bunyi bel sekolah. Menandakan waktu istirahat. Semua siswa keluar berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Mereka semua menuju ke papan pengumuman sekolah.

Tepat, pengumuman peringkat hasil ujian sekolah

"Hebat! Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk juara satu! Nomor satu dari 400 siswa" kagum Kibum "Donghae belakangan ini kalah terus dari Eunhyuk. Lihat, Donghae ada diposisi kedua. Sebelumnya kan Donghae yang nomor satu" tambahnya

"Aku sengaja salah dalam tiga soal"

"Eh?"

Kibum cuma bisa memasang wajah paboo nya. Dia nggak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Donghae

"Setelah orangtuaku meninggal, aku diasuh oleh keluarga Eunhyuk. Kalau aku yang mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dari Eunhyuk terus menerus, wajah orangtuanya bisa jadi masam" kata Donghae datar

"Lihat! Nama Kibum juga ada disini" Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menunjuk nama Kibum di antara deretan nama siswa lain

"Eh.. yang benar?" kata Kibum ragu "Ah peringkat 13! Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku!"kata Kibum dengan bahagia

"Ujian kali ini, Kibum semangat sekali sih.." puji Donghae

"Ini karena Donghae~~ Donghae yang mengajarin aku~~ gomawoo~"riang Kibum tak kalah histeris sperti perempuan

"Hei Kibum!" seorang namja memanggil Kibum

"E-Eunhyuk?"

"Ini buku yang kupinjam, gomawo.." Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan kepada Kibum

"Eh?"

"Donghae, hari ini pulang ke rumah ya. Kamu terus menginap di rumah Kibum, umma jadi khawatir" kata Eunhyuk. "Sudah ya, bye.." Eunhyuk meninggalkan KiHae

"Kibum, kapan meminjamkan buku itu pada Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae

"Eh? Apa ini? Pasti salah orang" Kibum membuka lembar demi lembar di buku tersebut. Dia berhenti membukanya lantaran ada sebuah surat terselip diantara halaman buku tersebut

"Surat?" kata Kibum bingung

Raut wajah Donghae berkerut melihat Kibum yang sedang memegang surat.

Kibum membuka surat itu

**Kepada Kim Kibum**

**Mian, tiba-tiba begini. Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu nonton pada tanggal 25 Desember nanti**

**Dari Lee Eunhyuk **

"Omoo… seperti mimpi, Eunhyuk menyukaiku!"

"Kibum, kau suka Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan gelisah

"Ne.. aku suka padanya sejak kelas satu" kata Kibum sambil tersipu-sipu

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan hal itu sama sekali padaku!" kata Donghae yang –setengah-berteriak

"Habis… Habisnya Donghae jarang cerita tentang Eunhyuk sih. Jadi susah ngomongnya ke kamu" Kibum menjulurkan lidahnya

.

.

.

"Merry Christmas!" teriak seluruh anggota keluarga Kibum

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Jangan mengarahkan benda itu pada Bada!" Kibum menjitak kepala adiknya, Ryeowook.

"Aduhh~ Kibum hyung sakit! Aku kan cuma pengen isengin Bada.." Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya

"GUK! GUK!" Bada hanya bisa menggonggong *translate: Mampus lu! Siapa suruh jail ma gw. LOL :D*

"Ah umma! Kok kue Kibum hyung lebih besar dariku? Aku juga mau~" rengek Ryeowook

"Kita tukar ja ya Wookie?" tawar Donghae sambil menyodorkan kuenya

"Waa… gomawo Donghae hyung! Makanya aku lebih suka Donghae hyung daripada Kibum hyung" ejek Ryeowook

"APA KATAMU? SINI LO BOCAH!" Urat marah Kibum mulai tampak

"Huwaaaa~~~" Ryeowook langsung ngacir melihat aura marah Kibum

"Hahahahhaa" anggota keluarga lain Cuma bisa tertawa melihat aksi kakak beradik yang tak pernha akur ini

.

.

.

"Ah meriah sekali~ Baru kali ini aku merayakan malam natal seperti ini" kata Donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur

"Kau berlebihan, Donghae ah.." Kbum cekikikan "Dirumah Eunhyuk, Donghae juga merayakan natal kan?" tanya Kibum

Tidak ada respon dari Donghae

"Donghae ah, besok aku kencan dengan Eunhyuk. Lebih baik pakai baju apa?" tanya Kibum yang sibuk meng-mix en max baju

Tidak ada respon lagi dari Donghae

"Donghae?" Kibum membalikkan badannya "Sudah tidur?"

.

.

.

**DONGHAE POV**

Aku nggak bisa tidur. Kutatap langit kamar, aku terus memikirkan Kibum yang akan kencan dengan Eunhyuk. Aish… menyebalkan

Kubalikkan badanku. Kupandang Kibum yang tertidur nyenyak disebelahku.

"Kibum…" panggilku pelan.

"Kibum, saranghae…" kusentuh bibirnya "Saranghae Kibum ah" jemariku perlahan-lahan menuju kancing bajunya. Kubuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu hingga menunjukkan dadanya yang terlihat mulus

"Ng.." kudengar Kibum mengigau

Mataku tertuju pada bibir merahnya yang menggodaku. Aku nggak bisa menahan hasratku. Kucium bibirnya dengan lembut

**KIBUM POV**

"Ng.." aku mendesah pelan. Kurasakan ada yang menyentuh bibirku.

Kubuka kedua mataku.

Mataku terbelalak

'Donghae menciumku!' jeritku dalam hati

"Tidakkkk!" jeritku sambil mendorong badan Donghae hinngga jatuh kelantai

"Jangan bercanda Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" aku mengosok bibirku dengan punggung tanganku

"Kibum ah.." lirih Donghae

Aku memandang piyamaku. Aku kaget melihat kondisi piyamaku yang semua kancingnya terbuka, dadaku terekspos dihadapannya. Aku langsung menutup dadaku dan mengancingkan piyamaku kembali. Air mataku turun membasahi kedua pipiku

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Kibum ah.. Saranghae" kata Donghae

'Apa? Donghae… Donghae menyukaiku?' aku tercengang

"Aku tidak menyerahkanmu pada Eunhyuk. Aku yang lebih dulu bersamamu. Saranghae Kibum ah" kata Donghae yang menghampiriku

Aku mundur dari posisiku. Takut.. aku takut..

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriakku sambil menepis tangannya yang mendekatiku. Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi Kibum ah!" aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapan Donghae. Kubanting pintu dengan keras dan meninggalkan Donghae

BRAKKKK

.

.

'Donghae menciumku.. apa yang harus kuperbuat? Aku menganggap Donghae sebagai sahabatku tidak lebih. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?' batinku

Ah.. kepalaku pusing memikirkannya. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak keras.

'Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar Ryeowook saja' batinku

Aku menuju ke kamar Ryeowook.

"Kaing..kaing.."

Aku mendengar suara Bada di balik pintu dapur. Dan lagi, suara cakaran Bada di pintu yang seakan-akan meminta keluar

Kubuka pintu dapur

Klekk

Bada muncul dari pintu. Ekornya mengibas-ibas dengan cepat.

"Sini Bada.." panggilku

"Ung..ung.." Bada seperti ingin bermanja-manja padaku. Kugendong dia.

Aku terkejut melihat ada bekas noda darah yang menempel di piyamaku. Kutatap kaki Bada, tidak ada… Bada tidak terluka.

Tunggu.. perasaaanku tidak enak.

Aku lekas ke kamarku.

"Donghae!" mataku langsung membulat melihat Donghae. Kedua pergelangan tangannya berdarah! Banyak sekali darah yang mengalir dari goresan di pergelangan tangannya

"Kibum.. saranghae.. saranghae Kibum.. arraeso? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.." kata Donghae sambil menangis. Tak lama, Donghae terkapar di lantai

"Donghae! Donghae!" teriakku cemas. Aku semakin cemas melihat keadaan Donghae yang mengenaskan

"Tolong! Umma! Appa! Ryewook! Tolong Donghae!" aku berteriak memanggil keluargaku

Tak lama kemudian anggota keluargaku datang ke kamarku. Mereka terkejut melihat Donghae yang bersimbah darah. Appa langsung menelpon ambulans dan membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit.

OOOooooOOOooo

AUTHOR POV

Esoknya

"Untung saja anda membawa pasien dengan cepat, Tuan Lee. Jika tidak, pasien nyaris tewa kekurangan darah" jelas dokter

"Dia baik-baik saja kan dok?" tanya Bibi Eunhyuk

"Ya.. kami akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya. Anda jangan cemas" kata dokter

"Terima kasih dokter"

"Kibum ah, terima kasih telah menolong kerabat kami.. maaf merepotkanmu" hormat bibi Eunhyuk

"Nggak apa kok bi.. Aku melakukannya demi sahabatku" enggan Kibum

"Kibum ah, kemari sebentar" Eunhyuk menarik Kibum keluar

Kibum hanya pasrah ditarik Eunhyuk keluar dari gedung rumah sakit

.

.

"Kau tak dengar apapun dari Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Eh?"  
"Alasan dia bunuh diri"

Kibum mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. "Oh..tidak.." bohong Kibum.

"Begitu ya.. Dia memang agak sulit didekati. Yang bisa dekat dengannya kan hanya kamu" kata Eunhyuk

Kibum Cuma bisa diam mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Dia merasa bersalah karena dia sudah berbohong pada pacarnya sendiri

"Kibum?"

"Ya?" jawab Kibum

" Mungkin nonton hari ini ditunda saja dulu. Lebih baik kita menggantikan harinya saja" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum

"Ah.. um" Kibum mengangguk kepalanya

Dibalik itu, Donghae memperhatikan kedua orang itu dibalik tirai jendela dengan tatapan cemburu

ENAM HARI KEMUDIAN

"Untung bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi Donghae." Nasehat Bibi Eunhyuk

Sedangkan Donghae tidak mendengarnya dan sibuk melihat di balik kaca taksi

"Kamu dengar Donghae?" tanya Bibi Eunhyuk

"I..Iya.." kata Donghae

Donghae kembali sibuk melihat di balik kaca taksi. Rupanya, dia melihat Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang sedang berkencan di jalan. Donghae cemburu, cemburu pada Eunhyuk. Dia hanya bisa mengutuk pemandangan itu

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

**KIBUM POV**

" Aku pulang" kataku setelah menutup pintu

"Selamat datang. Kibum ah, Donghae datang tuh.. sekarang dia ada dikamarmu" kata Umma

"Benarkah?" Dikamarku?" tanyaku pasti

"Iya.. kesana gih"

"Iya umma" kataku.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Donghae lagi. Aku kangen padanya.

Klekk

"Donghae?" pnggilku

"!" aku terkejut. Kamarku berantakan. Semua barang dikamarku berserakan dimana-mana. Aku memandang horror pada Donghae yang memgang sebuah buku

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" emosiku

"Foto Eunhyuk, surat Eunhyuk, Baju yang sama dengan Eunhyuk, dan ini buku yang dipinjam dari Eunhyuk bukan?"kata Donghae yang merobek buku pinjaman dari Eunhyuk.

"Hentikan!" aku langsung mengambil barang pemberian Eunhyuk. Kutatap tajam Donghae.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa umma membunuh appa" kata Donghae dengan datar

'Apa yang dikatakannya?' batinku. Aku memundurkan langkahku.

"Umma begitu mencintai appa, tapi appa mengkhianati umma dengan berselingkuh. Karena itu umma tidak memaafkan appa!" teriakknya dengan tatapan dingin. Lalu dia keluar membanting kamarku

Aku terdiam. Aku membereskan kamarku yang berantakan sambil menangis.

Tega sekali dia terhadapku. Kuhapus air mataku dan kembali membereskannya

Takut.. aku takut..

Aku takut pada Donghae!

**AUTHOR POV**

"Pagi Kibum" sapa Eunhyuk

"Ah .." balas Kibum

"Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah sesudah liburan semester kan? Hah… kuharap semester baru ini cepat selesai" kata Eunhyuk

"Kau ini.." Kibum tertawa

"Memang benar kok. Kalau semester baru ini selesai, kita kan bisa liburan berdua" goda Eunhyuk

Wajah Kibum merona "Apaan sih?" Kibum memukul Eunhyuk dengan tasnya

"Aduh..aduh…" Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah menerima sentuhan maut dari pacarnya

"Lihat! Ternyata benar. Keduanya pergi ke sekolah sama-sama" kata salah satu siswa sambil memperhatikan KiEun dibalik jendela kelas

"Hah? Bukannya Eunhyuk tunangannya Donghae?" tanya salah satu siswa yoeja*behh….*

" Itu kan keputusan sepihak dari keluarga Eunhyuk. Kalau Eunhyuk tidak suka, apa boleh buat. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik pada Eunhyuk" kata Donghae-pura-pura- sedih

"Kau lihat balutan tangan Donghae?" bisik namja kepada temannya

"Ngaco ah, tidak mungkin." Kata teman namja tersebut

"Lagi pula Donghae lebih cocok dengan Eunhyuk" tambah siswa namja disebelahnya

"Iya.. nggak cocok banget ma Kibum. Kurasa Donghae pasti shock. Teman dekatnya merebut tunangannya sendiri"

"Kasihan…" iba mereka

TENGG TENGG

Bel masuk berbunyi

Kibum memasuki ruang kelasnya. Dia memandang bingung dengan teman kelasnya. Dia merasa dia diperhatikan .

'Apa Cuma firasatku aja?' batin Kibum

"Kita mulai pelajarannya. Sebelumnya kumpulkan tugas semester kalian" kata Hankyung seonsaeng

Semua siswa mengeluarkan buku tugasnya

'Lho? Bukuku hilang? Nggak mungkin ah, aku yakin sudah kumasukkan kedalam tas' batin Kibum yang mencari didalam tasnya

"Kibum-si? Kau tidak siap tugasmu?" tanya Hankyung seonsaeng

"Sudah pak, suwer.. Tugasnya sudah kuselesaikan, tapi tiba – tiba bukunya hilang" kata Kibum

"Alasan.. bilang saja belum siap. Berdiri di koridor kelas. Saat istirahat temui saya" Kata Hankyung seonsaeng*kejam amat lu hyung *

" Ba-baik"

.

.

TENG TENGG

Bel isirahat berbunyi

"Apa benar kau sudah membawanya Kibum-ssi?" interogasi Hankyung seonsaeng

"Iya! Saya yakin pak. Mungkin ada yang mengambilnya" jelas Kibum

"Tunggu dulu.. tak baik menuduh orang." Hankyung seonsaeng menghela nafas." Kau ini.. lagi-lagi buat masalah "

"Eh?" Kibum kaget

"Ah.. anu.."

"Hankyung seonsaeng, bukannya seharusnya dipastikan dulu pada orang yang bersangkutan?" kata Yesung seonsaeng

"Benar juga" Hankyung seonsaeng mengambil sebuah surat. "Nilai semester kamu akhir-akhir ini bagus. Tidak seperti biasanya kau begini. Saya bukan curiga kepadamu, tapi ada surat yang mengatakan bahwa kamu menyontek" jelas Hankyung seonsaeng sambil member surat itu pada Kibum

Kibum membaca isi surat itut 'Ini mirip dengan tulisan Donghae!' batinnya

"Apa benar kau menyontek, Kibum-ssi?" tanya Yesung seonsaeng

"Tidak pak! Saya nggak menyontek. Sa-"

"Yesung seonsaeng, Kibum tak mungkin menyontek" ucap namja dibalik pintu kantor guru

"Donghae?" kata Kibum

"Saya yang mengajarinya sampai larut malam! Jadi tidak mungkin dia menyontek!" teriak Donghae

"Donghae-ssi, bapak mengerti. Tolong kecilkan suaramu, ini di kantor. Kalau memang betul diajari Donghae-ssi tentu tidak mungkin. Maaf sudah mencurigaimu. Kalian berdua boleh keluar" kata Hankyung seonsaeng

"Baik.." Kibum dan Donghae keluar dari kantor

"Ne Kibum ah" panggil Donghae

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Kibum. Kibum berlari ketakutan

**KIBUM POV**

Apa mau si brengsek itu? Aku yakin dia yang mengambilnya. Lee Donghae! Pasti kau! Aku benci! Aku yakin dia sengaja berbuat itu supaya dia bisa mendekatiku

Kruyukk~~  
Perutku berbunyi. Kurasa cacing diperutku sedang menari bonamana minta jatah makan. Lebih baik aku ke kantin saja

At Kanteen

Suasana di kantin sangat ramai. Dan juga padat antrian, ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang kelaperan.

"Lama~ cepetan dong Kyuhyun ahjussi. Waktu istirahat hampir selesai~" protes salah satu siwa di antrian, Sungmin

"Sabar sedikit! Ini sudah semaksimal gw!" marah Kyuhyun ahjussi " Makan saja yang sudah dibagikan dulu. Di dasar panci ini, ada apa sih? Kok keras sekali" katanya

Berisik sekali… ah masa bodo. Yang penting gw makan

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya aku dapat jatah juga. Aku mencari tempat duduk.

"Eh, kok rasanya aneh sekali sih?" kata Sungmin

Aku mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Kucoba makanannya dengan hati-hati

"Ukh…"mualku

Rasanya aneh.. seperti rasa darah

"Apa ini? Kok ada benda seperti ini di dalam panci?" kata Kyuhyun ajhussi yang menemukan sebuah kalung didalam panci

Tunggu dulu.. kalung itu sangat familiar bagiku

Karena penasaran dengan isi dasar panci,Kyuhyun ahjussi mengeluarkan isi panci di baskon

"GYAAAAA!" teriak siswa setelah melihat isi panci itu

Ternyata ada sebuah mayat hewan berkaki empat tanpa kepala didalamnya

"GYAAAA! Hoekk hoekk" para siswa histers dan muntah

Aku mengambil kalung yang ditemukan Kyuhyun ahjussi. Mataku membulat melihat kalung itu,

"Ini… kalung Bada" tanganku gemetaran

Aku masih nggak percaya. Aku beralih ke telepon umum sekolah

'Oh Tuhan..semoga bukan Bada' doaku

"Halo? Umma? Ada Bada dirumah? Hah? tidak ada? Cari seisi rumah umma! Tolong cari Bada! Aku akan pulang secepatnya!"

BRAKK

Kubanting ganggang telepon dengan keras. Aku berlari menuju loker sepatuku.

"Auw!" ringisku. Ada jarum di kenop lokerku. Aku tidak peduli, kubuka lokerku

DEGGGG

Aku melihat potongan kepala Bada tepat di atas sepatuku. Nggak mungkin, ini pasti mimpi. Bada nggak mungkin mati!

Aku shock. Tiba-tiba Pandanganku memutih dan akupun pingsan

.

.

.

"ukhh" kubuka mataku

Kupandang sekelilingku. Ternyata aku di klinik sekarang.

"Bada…" aku kembali menangis

"Kasihan Bada. Kalau Kibum menerimaku, tentu Bada nggak akan mati dengan cara begitu"

Suara ini…

Aku langsung bangkit dari tidurku

Lee Donghae!

"Ja-jadi kau yang…" Aku nggak percaya

"Tepat. Kenapa kau nggak mengerti? Aku menyukaimu.. aku mencintaimu..Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpamu Kibum" tangan Donghae mendekatiku

PLAAKKK

Kutepis tangannya

"Menjauh dariku! Keluar!" teriakku

Donghae membalasku dengan tatapan dingin. Takut.. aku takut melihat tatapannya

"Apa boleh buat.. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang akan kurebut semua orang yang kau sayangi. Akan kurebut semua." Kata Donghae dengan senyum membunuh

Eh?

Donghae berjalan kearah pintu "Akan kurebut semua. Termasuk Eunhyuk. Kalau Eunhyuk tidak ada, kau pasti akan beralih padaku" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu

TBC

Behind the scene

Hankyung(HK): thor, lagi ngapain lu?

Gw: lgi bwt fanfic*sbuk ngetik*

HK: oh.. pair ff nya pa?

Gw: pair YunHanChun Yunho x Hankyung x Yoochun *mulai kesel dinganggu*

HK: ekkh! O.O

Donghae,Kibum,Eunhyuk: AUTHOORRR! *treak*

Gw: APAAA? *deathglare*

DH: aku keberatan dgn ini!*nunjuk naskah ff*

EH: betul! Betul! Masa aku sama Kibum? No! Aku tetep setia ma Donghae!

KB: kok gw jdi dipair ma Donghae seh? Siwonnie~ T.T*pundung*

Gw: terserah gw. Ff gw kok*sbuk ngetik*

DH: thor, masa gw jadi peran jahat disini? Apa kata Fishylovers neh ma gw ntar!

Yesung (YS): masih mending klend bertiga dapat peran banyak. Lah gw? Jadi guru ma Hankyung hyung

Sungmin(SM): Aku dapet peran anak SMA, yeiii~ :D*girang

Kyuhyun(KY): gw dpet peran om-om! Jadi pembagi makanan dikantin pula T^T*nangis guling2*

Ryeowook(RY):aku dapet anak kecil.. TT3TT *manyun*

HK: sudah..sudah.. thor, ni dbwt chapter toh?

Gw: *sbuk ngetik*

All: AUTHORRR!*treak pke loadspeaker*

Gw: Apaaa? Ngeganggu kosen gw tau! *emosi tingkat tinggi*iya, ni ff berchapter! itu sudah ditetapkan. No comment! Klend juga udah tanda tangan kontrak mau ngelakuinnya*nunjuk kertas kontrak*

All: Grrrrr~~~

Zhoumi(ZM): btw, thor, ff Medicine chap. 2 nya kapan dipublish?*nongol tiba2*

Gw: *glekk* ntar deh tunggu ff dear friend en ff pair yunhanchun nya selsei

HK: saya protes! Gw nggak mau jadi uke! Dan gw nggak sudi lakuin NC-21 ma Siwon! Lbh bae ma Chullie~*snyum mesum*

Gw: oh tidak bisa… itu inti ff medicine. :P bukannya di ff jengkol kiss lo mau cipokan ma siwon? kekkeke

HK: *pundung*

SM: ktanya mau bwt sekuel ff medicine? Sekuelnya tu sebelum ff medicine terbentuk kan?

Gw: yep.. semua couple kecuali Shindong gw bwt.

All:Yeiii~~~~*sorak * NC! NC! XDD

Gw: tapi nggak janji

All: *gubrak* author pelit… oh iya, sampe lupa. Yo reader, gomawo sudah membacanya. Kami menerima saran dan kritik dari anda semua.. dan juga harap maklum dengan dongsaeng kami ini*nunjuk2 author. Gw: ape lo nunjuk2 gw?* suka banget membuat pair couple yang aneh2.. en satu lagi, alangkah baiknya para reader semua meng review ff aneh bin gaje ni. Biar author tau, ni ff dlanjtin ato gag. Bwt, silent reader, kami no commentlah. Asal kalian sadar untuk menghargai karya orang.

Sebagai penutup,

REVIEWWW PLEASEEE~~~ *cute pose mode on*


	2. Chapter 2

KIBUM POV

Apaa? Ja-jangan rebut dia!

"Tunggu! Donghae tunggu!" aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kubuka pintu UKS.

Kemana dia pergi? Cepat sekali dia menghilang.

Eunhyuk.. ya Eunhyuk!

Pasti Donghae ke tempat Eunhyuk sekarang

'Donghae, kumohon jangan ambil dia! kumohon!' teriakku dalam hati.

Aku berlari mencari Eunhyuk. Aku takut dia diapa-apain oleh Donghae.

"Eunhyuk.."lirihku

Aku masih berlari mencari Eunhyuk seluruh koridor dan ruang kelas. Tapi saying, nihil. Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku kea rah lapangan belakang sekolah, dia juga tidak ada.

'Kemana kau Eunhyuk?'

Pertanyaan itu terus menempel dipikiranku.

"Hosh..hosh" aku kelelahan mencari Eunhyuk. Ku berhentikan langkahku supaya aku bisa menarik napas kembali.

"Kibum-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku

"Hankyung seonsaeng!" seruku. Aku melhat Hankyung seonsaeng bersama Yesung seonsaeng

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Taadi saya dengar kamu pingsan di kantin" kata Yesung seonsaeng

"Seonsaeng, Donghae! Donghae!" teriakku

"Ada apa dengan Donghae-ssi?" tanya Hankyung seonsaeng

"Donghae ingin membunuh Eunhyuk! " teriakku sambil gemetaran

"Jangan bercanda Kibum-ssi.. Mana mungkin sang jenius ingin membunuh teman jeniusnya?" Hankyung seonsaeng tidak percaya dengan ucapanku

Aku menangis " Aku srius seonsaeng! Eunhyuk dalam bahaya!"

"Ok, bapak percaya. Ayo kita cari Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kita berpencar mencarinya dan kita kembali berkumpul di lapangan depan. Jangan beritahukan dulu pada pihak sekolah. Paham?" kata Yesung seonsaeng

"ne…" Aku mengangguk kepalaku dan berpencar mencari Donghae dan Eunhyuk

'Kuharap masih sempat.. Eunhyuk, kumohon jangan pergi' batinku

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"HOAMMM…" Eunhyuk menguap, direnggangnya anggota gerak tubuhnya. Ternyata dia baru bangun dari tidur siangnya di atap sekolah.

"Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidur.." kata Eunhyuk sambil melihat kanan kirinya. Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri, dia turun dari tempatnya.

"aish.. sudah jam 1 siang.. sepertinya sebentar lagi mau masuk pelajaran" gerutunya

"Hoi.."

Suara asing memanggil Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk memalingkan pandangannya ke sumber suara

"Donghae…" kata Eunhyuk

"Hai.. baru bangun?" kata Donghae ramah

"Yep.. tanganmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Lumayanlah.. Ngomong-ngomong ada gossip yang mengatakan kalau kalian pacaran"

"Maksudmu aku dengan Kibum? Iya kami pacaran. Wah.. cepat juga gossip beredar" tawa Eunhyuk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pembatas.

Donghae memandang lurus Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa maumu? E unhyuk merasa risih dengan tatapan Donghae. Tatapan Donghae membuatnya sedikit bergidik

"Mauku?" Donghae tersenyum sinis

SRETTTT

Sebuah pisau mencoba untuk melukai Eunhyuk. Untung saja Eunhyuk dapat menghindar dengan cepat.

"Cih.." umpat Donghae

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Eunhyuk

"Mencoba memusnahkanmu" kata Donghae sambil menjilat pisau yang dipegangnya

"Apa salahku padamu?" eunhyuk memundurkan langkahnya

"Salahmu? Kau sudah merebut orang yang kucintai"

"Hah? Tung..jangan-jangan…"

"Kibum. Kau merebutnya dariku, brengsek" kata Donghae sambil memainkan pisau "Dan aku akan melenyapkanmu!" Donghae berlari kea rah Eunhyuk. Diarahkan pisau ke Eunhyuk, berusaha untuk menusuk Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berusaha menghindar. Setiap Eunhyuk menghindar, Donghae mencari celah untuk dapat membunuh Eunhyuk

TEP!

Eunhyuk menahan tangan Donghae yang memegang pisau. Diremasnya tangan Donghae.

"Akh!" rintih Donghae

TRANGG

Pisau itupun terlepas dari genggaman Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung memukul pipi kiri Donghae hingga Donghae terpental beberapa meter dari Eunhyuk

"Brengsek!" umpat Donghae

"Kau yang brengsek! Kau berusaha membunuhku!"Eunhyuk juga mengumpat

"Heh.." Donghae menghapus darah yang mengalir disekitar bibirnya.

BUKK

Donghae membalas pukulan Eunhyuk tepat diperut.

"Akhh!" teriak Eunhyuk

Donghae belum puas dengan balasannya. Dipukulnya sekali lagi kea rah wajah Eunhyuk, lalu menendang perut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk ambruk sambil memegang perutnya yang tertendang. Eunhyuk memandang horror Donghae.

Donghae menarik kerah baju Eunhyuk"Bangun, keparat. Dasar cowok lemah!"

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Pandangannya mulai kabur akibat tendangan Donghae yang terlalu keras.

"Lebih baik kau mati" Donghae mendorong badan Eunhyuk ke pinggir.

.

.

"Belum ketemu juga?" tanya Hankyung seonsaeng

"Belum seonsaeng" kata Kibum terengah-engah

"Disana juga tidak ada.." kata Yesung seonsaeng yang berlari menghampiri Kibum dan Hankyung

"Sial…." Umpat Hankyung seonsaeng.

Yesung seonsaeng mengatur nafasnya kembali. Diangkatnya kepalanya. "Lihat diatas! Bukannya itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk?" kata Yesung seonsaeng sambil menunjuk kearah atap sekolah

"Itu Eunhyuk!" kata Kibum

.

.

.

**EUNHYUK POV**

Sial! Dia ingin mencoba membunuhku dengan mendorongku dari atap. Aku mencoba untuk menahan kakiku supaya tidak jatuh

'Tidak, aku masih ingin belum mati!'

Aku menatap tajam Donghae yang tersenyum seperti setan.

"Ukh!" dicekiknya leherku. "D-Dong..hae.."kataku

"Heh.."

Didorongnya badanku

Aku terjatuh!

Aku langsung menarik lengan baju Donghae. Kulihat Donghae kehilangan keseimbangannya karena aku menarik lengan bajunya. Dan…

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Mereka terjatuh!" teriak Yesung seonsaeng

DUAKKKKKK

.

.

"EUNHYUUUKKKKK!" histeris Kibum

TBC

BEHIND THE SCENE

DH: Nggakkk mauuu! Aku nggak mau lompat! *teriak 2 ketakutan*

Gw: Cut! Cut! Woi Hyung, lompat nggak? *ngancam*

DH: gw takut ketinggian dodol!*gemetaran* Chagii, takut~ *meluk Eunhyuk*

EH: tahan atuh mas… ini kan scene dimana lo ikut terjatuh ma gw..

DH: pokoknya nggak mau! Umma~~~~ *rengek*

Gw: Aish… terpaksa deh di TBC dulu.. Mian, chap.2 nya sedikit (_"_) *nunduk minta maaf ma reader*

YS: Fiuh.. akhirnya break.. Btw,thor, saatnya balas review tuh *ngelap keringat pke handuk*

Gw: Hyung aja yg bales.. gw mau ngurus ikan teri itu dulu.. *bawa shotgun*

HK: *sigh* apa boleh buat.. Gw bles review **Fedeoya Kimchi.** Thx da review^^ lho? Bukannya donghae selalu peran seme di ff? haha.. ni udah di post chap 2 nya. Review yoo

ZM: Aku juga mau bles review! *nongol entah dari mana*. Ok, to **Kim TaeNa.** Xie xie udah review ff author.. disini Fishy jadi peran jahat.. keinginan author tuh, katanya dia bosan liat Fishy peran baik melulu.. hehehe.. Bada? Tenang ja, dia nggak mati kok. *nunjuk Bada yang asik main ma Choco* Kibummie tetep setia ma Siwon, hidup Sibum! :D

KH: setidaknya gw da kegiatan*maen psp* To **Evil Baby Snow. **Hehehe.. thx yo. Daripada KiEunHae, ini lebih baik EunKiHae~.. :D Yah, kok nyatain cinta ma author sih? Ntar pacar author ngehantuin mbak.. LOL :p lebih baik sama ane saja~

SM: Ya! Kyu! Beraninya kau selingkuh ma gw*nimpuk Kyu pke baskom* Ehem.. blesan review dari **kyuminnielover. **Cocok banget malah! Wkkwkkw.. :D Hae sempat nolak ni peran, tapi berkat bujukan eunhyuk dia luluh juga LOL :D. bukan anjing peliaraan Kevin zegers.. ini peliaraan Donghae. Iya, ni ja Siwon lagi ngasah pisau tuk ngancam Donghae :P

RW: aku juga mau~~ To **Blacknancho**. Aku juda meriinding liat acting Donghae hyung. TT3TT *manyun* iya.. bada nya kasian.. salahkan author yang buat ni ff

HC: yo! To **ShiroiKitsune10-13**. Kurang berdarah-darah? Tunggu aja ya.. sepertinya horornya mulai tampak di chap.3 ^^

SD: yo reader~ gw bles review **mellchaaa** ja deh. Saeng suka ff Kihae toh? O.o ya elah.. saeng tinggi amat khayalannya, ntar jatuh lohhh :P. ok, akan diusahakan deh. Coz authornya lbh fokus ke peran psikopat. :D

SW: gw bles reviewnya RizmaHuka-huka. Itu masih dirhasiakan author, saeng.. jadi belum bisa dibritau.. Mian.. *ngasah pisau*

KB: Siwonnie~~ jangan ngambek donk T.T. hiks.. bles review **Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie** aja deh.. ni udah update kok ^^ iya, hae hyung dpet peran itu.. kea nya ada chara death deh..

HL: Mochi here~^^ gw bles 3 review langsung yahh~ *aegyo mode on* First, to **aki taka 'rei-chan**; yah.. knpa noona? Y udah gpp, bca chap.2 ya? . Second, to **Kanna Ayasaki**; serem juga saeng… :( saeng Kihae shipper ya? Hore.. da temen. :D iya, ni terinsipirasu dari manga. Third, **Micky Elthera Uchiha **; anneyoung~^^ gomawo uda review.. thx bgt bwt sarannya. Iya nih, author bwtnya pas insomnia.. jadi kagak tau mana ada typo nya heheheh.. gomawoo~

LT: umma comeback~ gw bles 2 review ya? To **yamaknae** ; iya saeng, disini hae jadi psikopat. Hee? Tentu sja rasanya nggak enak.. gw juga ogah makan itu T^T. tnang ja, bada yg asli masih idup kok :D. To **kyuminbee**; yang bener psycho… ^^ benarkah? Gomawo ya saeng

KI: yo~ Korean handsome boy no.1 here… gw bles review dari **Shiroi and Shiroi** ; gomawo saeng~ iya nih.. kami ja juga merinding liatny.. ntahlah saeng, authornya nggak ngasih tau.. katanya masih rahasia.. jadi mian ya.. T.T

DH: pokoknya nggak mau lompat~~~~! *teriak kenceng*

Gw: ya! Mau cepat selsei gag? Cepet lompat! *nembak pke shotgun*

DH: ANDWAEEEE!

EH: *sigh* mian reader, my seme kea anak kecil… ok, thx udah baca chap.2 nya. Mian kalo pendek, ni gara2 ikan teri ini… untuk mengakhiri Behind the scenenya, gw Eunhyuk mengucapkan.

REVIEW PLEASEE~~~~ *monkey cute eyes mode on*


End file.
